moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ophnia Sunbreeze
Ophnia Sunbreeze is a noble Quel'dorei, born and raised in Quel'thalas. She is a very typical high elf; beautiful with gorgeous blonde hair and glowing blue eyes, yet too arrogant and filled with pride, fueling the elitism she has against everyone besides her kind. The woman is known mostly for her talent of magic and overall confidence. She is not afraid to speak her mind, or defy authorities if it means to get a job done. Ophnia is also reluctant to call people by their titles unless they are an elf like her. Appearace Although she was born within a noble housing of magisters and magistrix, Ophnia adopted her own style of appearance and attire. Her eloquent blonde hair is always caked in a light amount of dirt from fire magic, which evidently accentuates her wild beauty; cherry-colored full lips, a button nose, a slim yet athletic body. She is essentially the idealistic definition of what people could define as beauty in a high elven woman. Ophnia's eyes are a bright blue, a sign of strong arcane heritage. Her skin is often seen with very minor scars, and of course, she has sharpened elven ears. Personality Ophnia Sunbreeze is one to not be trifled with. Her personality is contrary to how she is portrayed, using her brain to outwit others and replying with snappy commentary. She is incredibly arrogant, willing to wear scandalous outfits to show off. It seems that she is also very elitist when it comes to her blood, finding anyone who is not of her kin to be inferior. This also means that she is against the idea of half-elves, as they only serve to taint the blood of their already endangered kin, with the exception of those who has taken the wrong path (the Sin'dorei). Her romances are often short-lived and temporary, only using them for her own benefits like the conniving one she is. She is a very proficient dissembler, manipulating her way into achieving her goals. This doesn't mean that she is always like this. There are naturally times where she will act respectful to those that have gained her attention, but more than likely she will not care for them at an intimate level, and if she ever does it is most likely that you are an elf like her. She is very anti-authority, refusing to acknowledge people by their titles unless they absolutely deserve it. And of course, this is only for those that are of her kin. If you are a human of high standing, she will most likely just refer to you by your race. Also having served other military organizations, she has profound knowledge of basic drills. History Ophnia was born into a long line of magisters and magistrix, a House dominated by practitioners of the arcane arts. It was also ruled by a matriarchy, meaning the head of the house was more than not, a female and never a male. Men were wedded into the family, and given the surname of Sunbreeze which was not a common practice, but also not unheard of. Magic Her history in dabbling with the unspeakable has got her in a lot of trouble, but she has always gotten away with it, deemed only as curiosity by her parents. While she seems to be able to keep a foot in each school of magic, there is always that one foot that goes further than the others. Fire Much of her childhood was ruled by this part of magic, to control the leylines into her whim and creating magical fire. She loved the passion that burned from it, and the smell of singed clothing only made her deeply fall in love with this. Coincidentally, Lanadel (the founder of the House) has also preferred fire magic, and Ophnia began to embrace that idea, sticking to it consistently. She is incredibly proficient with this art, using it in ways that are very uncommon; wielding it into variety of shapes, conventional lighting purposes, as well as just utter destructive methods. Through thick and clean, Ophnia is the only one in the family - and one of the few elves - who was able to successfully summon a phoenix from the Elemental Plane. The initial try was harsh, throwing Ophnia off almost instantly, but with experience she has grown confident enough to summon it and even use it as a servant for travelling and battles. One phoenix in particular that she summoned grew attached to her ways, and has become the popular choice for Ophnia to summon. She has named the phoenix "Lana" in respect to the founder of the House. After eavesdropping into a zone of fel magic, she's began to rely on fire magic even more than any other times. While Ophnia doesn't have a set of verdant spheres floating about her for an extra effect, she labels herself a "Blood Mage," following along in pity and sympathy of her addicted brethren. It is highly likely that Ophnia herself is beginning to enjoy fel magic even more. Schools Ophnia is able to dabble within all of the schools, though she is most capable with conjuration, evocation and divination. She seems to be able to use transmutation as well, but uses a reagent as an anchor. Her ability in conjuration is unmatched within her family, being the first one (and currently the only one) to summon a phoenix and use it to do her bidding. She is an evoker also, using her spells to cause destruction and lay waste on the battlefield when needed. Ophnia is a very good diviner as well, using divination spells to not only track down information, but also keep track of information that she has already kept a mark on through search of the leylines laid about in Azeroth; and yes, she knows how to scry. Relationships Ana Sunbreeze Ophnia's half-sister. Their relationship is rocky at best, Ophnia particularly finding issue with Ana being half-human. Despite this, they did bond and Ophnia came to respect her as a person. Trivia *Ophnia's native tongue is Thalassian, but she has grown fluent in Common, Darnassian, Demonic/Eredun (through unspoken practices), and Orcish. *Ophnia is the first known magistrix in her House to actually succeed in summoning a phoenix. *Despite her occasional usage of fel magic as well as having no knowledge of divine magic, she is still a believer of the Holy Light, abiding by the traditions of her House. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Mages Category:House of Sunbreeze